The Sound of Silence
by AiLing
Summary: Based on the promos for the next episode
1. Chapter 1

**I can't help myself but to write this after seeing the promo for the next episode.**

Huddled up in a corner of the ER room, Amelia Shepherd felt invisible. It was as if time stopped and everything around her was a total blur. She wished she could just disappear from this horrible life- get away from this tragedy of a place called Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital where people keep on dying. First her brother, and now her sister in law. She was definitely jinxed. Every single person she cared about has died. Her father, her best friend, her fiancée, her baby, her brother and now potentially her sister- in- law. At this very moment, she wished she could die and take their place .  
Because time and time again, the universe had proven that she had been cursed.

She couldn't hear the beeping of the monitors hooked to Meredith. She had blocked out the sounds of Owen and April barking orders to their residents and interns while working furiously to save Meredith's life. She didn't hear Owen shouting ' asystole' in anguish and April saying 'clear… 1…2….3….charge!' while holding the paddles of the defibrillator, with tears running down her cheeks. Meredith Grey was the center and the heart of the hospital, they couldn't afford to lose her.

Amelia sank hopelessly against the wall of the ER…. hoping against hope that there would be a hole in the wall to swallow her up. All she was feeling at the moment was helplessness and emptiness. Since the universe hated her so much and always conspired against her, why can't it just swallow her up and banish her? She couldn't do anything to save her sister in law- Owen and April shooed her aside earlier on as she rushed to Meredith's side… proclaiming that family members were not allowed. Again, history repeated itself. She couldn't save her own brother, and now she wouldn't be able to save her sister in law. How pathetic.

Suddenly she was aware of her surroundings once more. The monitors were producing a continuous flatline sound- indicating that Meredith was in asystole. April, with tears now freely rolling down her cheeks was preparing to shock her once again, not wanting to give up on the general surgeon just yet.

Amelia suddenly felt hot tears rolling down her own cheeks. She just couldn't stand it any longer. She just couldn't sit down there and watch her sister in law die right in front of her.

She got up and walked like a zombie out of ER towards the nearest on call room, ignoring the stares from the nurses stationed at the nurses counter. When she found the nearest on call room- she barged the door open. Grateful that it was vacant- she closed the door and stumbled towards the nearest bunk bed, collapsing on top of it.

That was when the waterworks started. Tears started pouring down her cheeks, tears of anguish, tears of sadness, tears of anger and tears of regret. She cried for all the people in her life whom she had loved and lost. She cried about the fact that she hadn't been in good terms with Meredith when the incident happened. She wished they had made up sooner. She sobbed over the fact that Zola, Bailey and Ellie are going to lose the only parent they had over a brutal assault by a random patient. She agonized over the fact that the entire situation was out of her control and there was nothing she could do. The sobbing gradually turned into wails of anguish.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ER, Meredith Grey was finally resuscitated after the second round of defibrillation, and had been pushed to the OR for emergency evacuation of the haematoma I'm her brain and repair of the fracture of her jaw, radius and ulna.

After she was pushed into the OR, Owen Hunt began a new mission- to search for Amelia. While he was busy resuscitating Meredith together with April, Jackson and Alex, he noticed her figure hunched at the corner of the ER….. a solemn and empty expression on her face and a dull look in her eyes. It was as if someone had removed the sparkle from her eyes.  
As he walked past one of the nearby on call rooms- there seemed to be a weird noise being emitted from the room. He walked past it- thinking it was one of he hospital's many couples sneaking in some fun in between work.  
He suddenly paused and retreated his steps. The weird noise now seemed more like wailing. He paused outside the door. The person inside seemed to be a agony, emitting wails of anguish. As he listened further, he realized that he recognized the wails. He had heard the wails before - the night he found her pacing up and down on her dead brother's porch- holding a bag of oxy.

He slowly opened the door of the on call room- not wanting to startle her or disturb her. He could make out the outline of Amelia's petite frame curled up on one of the beds- her head in her hands, rocking back and forth. Her wails have now gradually subsided to sniffles.

He stood there for a moment- contemplating on how to approach her. He had been pushing her away the past few days, he had been so secretive to her about Riggs and his past. Now in retrospect, he realized that it wasn't such a good idea as she might have misinterpreted his distance.

She slowly looked up at him, finally acknowledging his presence. She could make up his muscular frame from the dim light shining through from under the door.

A brief moment of tense silence and unspoken words and feelings passed between them before she spoke up first.

' Just cut straight to the point Owen. I am so used to this by now- this has become part of my life. Just spill it out already- that my sister-in-law is dead, just like everyone else I love. Just straight up tell me that she has gone to join my brother- and that my nieces and nephew are now orphans. Please just tell me…'

She looked up at Owen's still figure, standing a few feet away from her, afraid to move nearer as if he might break her further if he did.

' Oh God… Not again…' She wailed. ' We didn't end on good terms… She chased me out of her house. I should've apologized to her, I should've patched things up with her…. Now it's too late. And now my nieces and nephew are going to be orphans… Who is going to take care of them? Me- their addict of an aunt?'

Suddenly she felt strong , comforting arms wrapped around her as she continued sobbing. And she felt those rough familiar hands stroking her hair, the familiar motion that always comforted her. How she missed that! Finally, having exhausted herself from the sobbing, she buried her head in his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. At least Owen was still alive.

' We managed to resuscitate and stabilize her. She is now in OR3, where Nelson is removing her subdural haematoma, Jackson is operating on her jaw, and Callie is operating on her radius and ulna. She'll be fine- she's a fighter. ' he whispered softly to her right ear, stroking her hair.

A faint smile escaped from her lips at the update as she breathed a sigh of relief. Even though she and Meredith had their issues- her sister in law is still family- she married her brother and is the mother of her nieces and nephew. She is ever so grateful that she had survived the ordeal.

She buried her head in Owen's chest again, still sniffling. She didn't want to let him go. They remained in the same position for several more minutes before she feel asleep in his arms.

' Aunt Amy, is my mummy coming home?' Zola asked in an innocent voice as Amelia tucked her into bed that night.

' No Zozo, your mummy has been hurt at work today. She had a booboo. She has to stay in the hospital to get better first before she can come back and see you.' Said Amelia, stroking her niece's hair.

' How long will mummy be in the hospicle?' Zola asked.

' I don't know Zola, it depends on how long it takes for her to get better. I'll bring you, Bailey and Ellie to see her when she gets better ok?' Amelia said. Trying to explain something as heavy as this to a six year old was a challenging task indeed.

Zola seemed satisfied with the explanation given by her aunt- and turned over to sleep.

Just then, Owen appeared at the door of Zola's bedroom. ' Bailey and Ellie are fast asleep.' He whispered - not wanting to wake Zola up.

Amelia nodded and switched off the light and closed the room door slowly.

As they sat in the kitchen counter of Meredith's house, sipping hot chocolate in silence, Owen spoke up.

' I'm sorry for ignoring you the past few weeks. I didn't want to burden you with my problems' he said.

Amelia simply shrugged.

' It doesn't matter anymore.' She said simply. ' I am just glad that Meredith is alive and survived the surgery. I want her to get better, for everyone's sake.'

' Me too' Owen replied.

They sat in comfortable silence in the kitchen, both realizing that it was Meredith who brought them back together now. Her unfortunate incident forced them both to rely on each other for support. Maybe there is a silver lining behind every cloud. They will be fine in the end. They all will.

 **I hope you guys like it- do drop me a review** **or** **comment** **-** **I love to hear from you!** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

'Aunt Amy- where are we going?' Zola asked in her innocent voice. Amelia was carrying Ellis in one arm, holding Bailey's hand in the other, with Zola trotting alongside her. They made their way along the dreary hospital corridors.

' To see your mommy'. Amelia answered.

' To see mommy?! ' Zola exclaimed excitedly, causing Amelia to cringe internally and whisper 'shhhhh' to shut her niece up.

This was the first time since Meredith's attack a week ago Amelia had seen Zola back to her old cheerful self. Zola missed her mother, the only parent she had left, and made no secret about it. The whole week- Zola had been asking Amelia nonstop when will her mother be coming back- and every time Amelia answered patiently that her mother was still sick in the hospital and had to get better first before she could bring them to see her.  
Meanwhile, Bailey was also asking for his mother, although not as frequently as his elder sister. Even little Ellis was feeling the effect of her mother's absence- turning into a cranky little baby when she was usually such a happy, bubbly little baby. She was refusing her feeds much to Amelia's dismay.  
So when Nelson and Callie informed her that Meredith had been stable enough to be downgraded from the ICU to the normal room- she heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, she could bring the children to see their mother.  
The past week had been rather trying for her- making her second guess ever having children of her own in the future. Everyday, after a long day's work, Amelia had to drop by daycare to pick the Shepherd kids up and bring them home. Maggie would pick Zola up from kindergarten and drop her off in the daycare to join her siblings in the afternoon, so it was Amelia's  
job to pick them up in the evening.

Amelia politely knocked on the door of room 412 before entering with the children in tow. To her pleasant surprise, Meredith was already wide awake, sitting up on her bed, both arms in casts.  
She looked much better than the last time she saw her in ICU yesterday.

'Mommy!' Zola cried, running immediately over to her mother, almost tripping over a wire in the process.

' Careful Zola!' Amelia cried out.

Meredith smiled as Zola ran over to her and hugged her tight, ignoring the many wires connecting her to the monitors.

' Mommy, I missed you' Zola said , still wrapping her arms around her mother's frail form.

' I missed you too Zola.' Meredith croaked . Her voice was still hoarse from being intubated for 5 days. ' You and your brother and sister'.

" Mommy, why do you sound like that?' Zola asked.

' Mommy is sick Zola.' Amelia explained. ' She hasn't used her voice for a long time, that's why she sounds different.'

' Mommy, why are your arms like that?' Zola asked, pointing at Meredith's arm casts.

Amelia was about to answer her niece's question, but Meredith beat her to it. 'Mommy had a booboo , Zo.' Meredith answered this time. ' Mommy's arms are wrapped like that so that they can heal faster.'

' Does it hurt, mommy?' Zola asked, gently stroking the cast at Meredith's right arm.

' Only when I move it, Zo. ' Meredith smiled meekly at her eldest daughter.

It was wearing her out- she had to muster all the energy she had to speak- but she would do it for her children.

Amelia and Meredith finally exchanged glances.

Amelia was still unsure of what exactly to say to her sister in law, so she pushed her nephew forward.

' Bailey- don't you miss your mommy? Go over to say hi to her- com'on' she gave her nephew a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

The little boy was hesitant at first, looking up at his aunt for affirmation, before finally walking over to his mother's bedside. The monitors beside the bed and the wires hooked to his mother frightened him.

' Come here Bailey. Come to mommy' said Meredith.

' Mommy I missed you' said Bailey, finally overcoming his initial shyness towards his mother.

' I missed you too, Bails. Have you been a good boy for mommy?' Meredith smiled down at her only son. She really wished she could reach down to hug him.

Amelia finally walked over to Meredith's bedside , carrying little Ellis in her arms. The little girl reached both her arms out towards her mother, unaware of the fact that her mother was unable to carry her at the moment.

Amelia, noticing the little girl's gesture, quickly carried her to the head of her mother's bed, near enough so that Meredith could kiss her on the forehead.

' Mommy missed you too, Ellie' said Meredith. Ellie babbled in reply.

' Thank you' Meredith said to Amelia finally. ' Thank you for bringing them over to see me. Thank you for taking good care of them.'

' It isn't a problem at all.' Amelia said. ' They're my nieces and nephew after all.'

Meredith smiled at her sister in law. She was so grateful that Amelia still stepped up and took care of her children for the past week when she was in the ICU, despite them both not being in good terms before the incident.

' I'm sorry' Meredith half whispered. ' I'm sorry for treating you badly before this and chasing you out of the house. I shouldn't have. I overreacted.'

' It's ok- it's in the past now' Amelia replied. ' I'm sorry too for being such a bitch towards you, pardon my language. '

Both women chuckled before Amelia said ' I forgive you'

' I forgive you too' Meredith croaked back.

With Meredith's voice starting to break, Amelia felt that it was time to let Meredith have some rest.

* * *

' Wow- tonight is the first night for the past week Zola fell asleep without asking about her mother' Amelia said as she took a seat next to Owen in the kitchen counter. He had been paying visits to the house to help out with the kids whenever Maggie wasn't around .

' Even Ellie fell asleep right after her feed without fussing' she added.

' And Bailey actually has his pajamas on tonight' Owen chuckled in response.

' What are you looking at?' Amelia asked, gesturing at the magazine in front of Owen.

Owen looked sheepish, like he was suddenly being cast in the spotlight. He didn't have time to look through the magazine during other times, and he didn't expect her to come out of Zola's room so soon.

" Oh… I was just looking for a place to stay ' said Owen simply. The tone in which he said it was as if he had been commenting on the weather.

' Oh? So you're moving out of the trailer?' Amelia asked, with a hurt tone in her voice.  
Somehow, Owen's future plans didn't include her anymore, and that hurt very much.

' I'm planning to sell it' he said.

' You're planning to sell the trailer? And you never bother to tell me?' Amelia's voice was now raising. ' You don't tell me about what happened between you and Riggs- fine….but now you're moving out of your trailer- the trailer which I had been staying in together with you for the past couple of months … and you never bothered to let me know?! Well, luckily Meredith retracted her statement of kicking me out of her house or else I would be homeless. What a way to find out!'  
Amelia hissed in anger.

' Shhh…. You'll wake the kids… I was planning on telling you after I find the perfect house.'

' Oh… After you find the perfect house for you and your future wife to stay in?' Amelia asked. ' And your future children? You've actually found the woman of your dreams already?! So this is it? We're over. '

Just then, a wail emitted from the baby monitor.

' I'll go and get her' Amelia said, walking towards Ellie's nursery. ' And by the time I come back out here… I want you gone'.

Owen stayed rooted to his spot as Amelia made her way to the nursery.

Soon, he could hear the sweet and gentle sound of Amelia singing a lullaby to Ellie.

He quietly tiptoed over to the nursery, and the sight that greeted him made his heart melt.

Amelia was slowly rocking Ellie back and forth in her arms and singing ' Rock A Bye Baby' to The baby. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the woman of his dreams- he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He could already picture her rocking their own baby in a nursery and singing to her.

He cleared his throat to make his presence at the doorway known.

Amelia looked up at him, and her gentle expression slowly turned into an angry one.

' I thought I asked you to leave ' she hissed, making sure not to wake the baby.

Owen ignored her anger instead and walked slowly over to her.

' I was actually looking for a place for both of us to stay.' he said softly.

When she looked up at him, silently prodding him further, he continued…' I now realize that you are the woman of my dreams, Amelia. I was looking for a place where we could settle down together, maybe raise children together….' He could sense her tensing at his last few words, ' I mean if you want to…..' His voice trailed off. He suddenly realized that he was making the mistake of assuming she wanted to be with him.

' Well why didn't you tell me this earlier? Instead you go looking for houses on your own..' said Amelia, as she put Ellie gently back down in her crib.

' I wanted to surprise you. I was planning to find the right house and then blindfold you and bring you over to the house to surprise you. But I guess it isn't a surprise anymore.'

Amelia slowly walked over to Owen, staring at him with her deep blue eyes, which he hoped their future children would inherit.

' You want us to move in together? She confirmed with him.

' Yes' he answered firmly but softly so as not to wake the baby up.

After pausing for a brief moment- Amelia smiled, showing her dimples and took Owen's hand to lead him to the kitchen counter where the real estate magazine was still lying open.

' Let's look at houses together and pick one we both like.'

The future seems bright once more.

 **Comments and reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


End file.
